


With You

by Muaythai



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muaythai/pseuds/Muaythai
Summary: She couldn't resist her desire to suck Keran's blood and exposed the secret she had kept for almost 10 years.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Kudos: 7





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of better title and summary T-T i just want to share this T-T And i don't know much about mythical creatures, feel free to tell me if i'm wrong!
> 
> Okay as usual, please ignore my grammar and typos. Love you all!

Yuxin was a vampire who almost became extinct because of the events 2000 years ago. The massacre of vampires by humans which made her the only one vampire alive. She still couldn’t forget the view of fires eating her family and friends. Burned her clan without any traces left. She managed to escape, because she’s the heir of the vampire clan, and her people's love for her wouldn’t let her die. In their deepest heart, they hoped Yuxin would bring vampires to their golden era. Or at least, keep vampires still exist.

She hated humans with all of her heart. But she let 3 humans enter her heart. they're Lu Keran, her one and only best friend, and also Keran's mom and dad.

They adopted Yuxin when she was 15 years old, that's what humans thought if they saw her face when actually her age was already over 2500 years old. They found Yuxin in the street, looked so shabby and needed help.

Keran's mom and dad were the only one who knew Yuxin was a vampire. They knew it since Yuxin had never recovered from her illness, until one day they found Yuxin sucking blood from the fresh meat they bought. Her brown eyes were turned to red like fresh blood. They're scared at first, but they won't leave her because they knew Yuxin needed their help. So they kept stocking pig blood for Yuxin.

They kept it secret from Keran for almost 10 years now, they didn't want Keran to feel disgusted and scared of Yuxin.

But one day, in their first day of work, their seniors held a party. Both of them got drunk since the seniors kept filling their glass.

They went home together by walking. It's not that far, but Yuxin felt the hotness creeped in her body and it made her think, was the distance from the the workplace to their house further away than before?

Yuxin felt hot, moreover, she felt so thirsty. And Keran's neck looked so delicious, her veins looked twitching in Yuxin's eyes, circulating bloods all over in her body, seduced Yuxin to give a taste there. She looked at the moon and cursed

_F*ck! Today's full moon_

When it's full moon, Yuxin desire to blood would increase to the max level to the state that she couldn't control it. Usually, she would lock herself in her room and drink all blood she already prepared there. How could she forget that today's full moon? How could she be so careless? 

"Yuxin, are your eyes always that red?"

Keran broke the silence and stared deeply into Yuxin’s eyes. Yuxin did the same, she stared at Keran eyes, even their height difference made Yuxin must tilt her head up a bit.

They stayed at their position for 5 minutes and in the meantime Yuxin felt thirstier and Keran neck looked tastier.

"Yuxin, is there something wrong with my neck?" You keep staring at it"

"Yes, there is"

"What?"

"It looks tasty and tempting"

"WHAT?!"

Yuxin couldn't resist anymore, she pulled Keran collar and brought her neck at the same height with her lip. Keran was a bit tipsy so she stumbled on her feet, lucky enough, Yuxin catched her and hugged her.

Keran rested her head on Yuxin shoulder, which seemed to have turned out to be a bad idea. It gave Yuxin more access to her neck. So, Yuxin didn't want to waste her chance, she immediately let out her fangs that could be hidden and shown whenever she wanted. She stuck in her fangs to Keran's neck that received a big scream from the latter. Yuxin fangs perfectly went to the veins, without any hesitation, she sucked in Keran blood, made the other party suddenly feel weak and pain spreading in her body. But besides that, she also felt hot and it’s not because of the alcohol. It was coming from her neck and trailing to all over her body.

After Yuxin felt enough, she pulled out her fangs from Keran's neck with blood all over her mouth. Keran pulled her head from Yuxin's neck weakly. She stared at Yuxin's face, strangely, she didn't feel disgusted or scared by Yuxin, instead, she thought Yuxin looked hot and sexy. She didn't know what had gotten into her, Yuxin's fragrance drove her crazy. And Yuxin felt the same, she couldn't think right. The hotness trailing in their body didn't help much too, on the other side, it made it worse.

Yuxin stared at Keran juicy, beautiful, and plump lips. It's really tempting and asked to be kissed. Yuxin knew her thoughts were wrong, she wasn't a human. But once again, the hotness in her body made her couldn't think right. So, once again, she pulled Keran so she's in the same height as hers. Yuxin never broke her gaze at Keran lip, and Keran was too weak to refuse, so she let Yuxin do what she wanted.

Their lips crashed, Yuxin just wanted to taste how Keran lips at first, but she didn't feel satisfied. So, she bit Keran's lower lip, asking for an entrance which Keran gave it. Yuxin tongue slipped in Keran's mouth, being the dominant because Keran didn't have too much energy. Keran could feel her own blood from Yuxin.

Yuxin explored Keran mouth, tasted all parts and didn't leave any place untasted. It'll be a lie if Keran didn't feel good, the fact is, she melted in Yuxin kiss. And she couldn't lie that she felt happy when Yuxin kissed her. She's very happy, it's like a dream come true. She liked Yuxin for the past 5 years and finally this moment came.

Yuxin broke their kiss when she felt Keran ran out of oxygen with a string of salivan still connected between them. And after that, reality hit her hard and made her realize what she had done. She wiped Keran's remaining blood.

"I'm so sorry Keran, I didn't know why I did it. I couldn't control myself. I'm really really sorry" Yuxin ran quickly and vanished from Keran's gaze.

Keran was stunned. She proceeded with what had happened.

"Yuxin has fangs, Yuxin sucked my blood..." She said as she realized and brought her palms to her neck where the place Yuxin sucked her. It felt itchy and hot.

"Yuxin is... A vampire?" Keran gasped from her speculation that she knew it's true.

She walked to the home alone, and found that Yuxin wasn't there. She stomped her feet to her parents room and found that they're still awake.

"What's wrong, Keke?" Her mom asked.

"I want the truth that you two had hide from me"

"What truth?" This time was her dad who asked.

"One day, I saw you bought a bunch of something that looked like blood stocked in a plastic bag. I always think it's weird for you to buy a bunch of blood. I thought it's just some strawberry syrup." Keran's Mom and Dad's worries grew when Keran said it, _did she already know it?_ They thought

"But now, I know i was wrong. It's not strawberry syrups. It's bloods" Keran said and got widened eyes from her parents as their reaction.

"You guys gave it to Yuxin, right? Since she's a vampire"

"Wha-What do you mean, honey? How can Yuxin being a vampire" Keran's mom said shuttered and gave more clearer answer for Keran.

"Don't lie to me. I already know it. Look" Keran pulled her collar down and revealed the mark from Yuxin's fang from her previous action.

Her parents gasped from the view. They knew it's the right time to tell Keran the truth.

"Yes, Yuxin is a vampire" Her Dad said in a low tone.

"Why did you guys don't tell me since the first time?"

"Because we, especially Yuxin, don't want you to feel disgusted and scared toward her"

"Please forgive us, Keran. We just want you two become a good friend"

"Good friends and family won't keep secrets from each other" Keran said and ran to her room. Buried herself in the bed.

"Yuxin is a vampire..."

She said and felt her neck with her palm. Her thoughts are wondering and she suddenly thinks of their first kiss.

"We... Kissed..." Keran brought her fingers and touched her lip, remembering her section with Yuxin. Her cheeks went redder and she buried her face in the pillow. Screamed her lungs out.

"Where are you, Yuxin? I want to ask you something" Keran mumbled between her pillows and sudden sleepiness hit her and made her closed her eyes and went to her dreamland.

.  
.  
.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> I open to suggestions and critics!


End file.
